La Luna dormida
by Eris Blackheart
Summary: Rose ha perdido a su marido, su trabajo y, dentro de poco, su cordura. Preocupada por el futuro de su hijo, Sam, y con una oferta de trabajo en Hogwarts, decide que ha llegado el momento de dejar de autocompadecerse y empezar de nuevo. Lo que no sabe es que una terrible maldición recae sobre su hijo y que Hogwarts es el lugar más peligroso para ellos...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Lo demás es cosa mía.

* * *

**"Prólogo: Lo que la Luna se lleva"**

La habitación estaba en penumbra, iluminada escasamente por unas velas suspendidas en el aire mágicamente. Las sombras que se deslizaban sobre los muebles mutando ante mis ojos me parecían, por primera vez, amenazadoras. Siempre_ le_ había tenido a mi lado y ahora que no estaba todo era distinto y aterrador. Una dolorosa punzada me atravesó el pecho y tuve que controlar un quejido. Aspiré fuerte, intentando calmarme. El olor a cera derretida se mezclaba con el de las flores que Sam se encargaba de reponer cada día, como si fuese una tradición que no pudiesen romper por nada del mundo. Eran rosas, las flores que siempre traía Leo porque sabía que me molestaban.

_Estás preciosa cuando te molestas, ¿lo sabías?_

Le echaba tanto de menos…

Rellené mi copa y la perezosa luz de las velas arrancó destellos rojizos del vino. Se había formado una ligera espuma al caer el líquido borgoña y me entretuve observando cómo las pequeñas burbujas explotaban sin descanso. Era más sencillo centrarse en eso que en lo que se había convertido mi vida.

_Seremos felices para siempre, Rose, te lo prometo. _

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, como tantas otras veces. Me sentía tan cansada y vieja. Sólo tenía veintinueve años pero para mí era como si hubiese vivido cien. En los últimos cuatro meses había deseado terminar con todo más de una vez, pero no podía hacerle eso a Sammy.

Tiré distraídamente de un hilo suelto del sofá desgastado y viejo en el que estaba sentada. Leo y yo habíamos comprado ese sofá juntos. Después de once años el dibujo estaba descolorido e incluso había llegado a desaparecer en algunas partes. Fui horriblemente consciente del paso del tiempo simplemente observando las líneas emborronadas.

_Quiero hacerme viejo contigo, Rose. Quiero que toda mi vida sea contigo._

Me sentí todavía más vieja, más sola y más triste. Miré a mi alrededor, buscando más cosas que hubiesen desaparecido o envejecido. Encontré la mesa de madera que había pertenecido a la madre de Leo, fallecida hacía mucho tiempo, y en que sus patas empezaban a acusar el peso de tantos años; me fijé en lo gastados que estaban mis libros, antaño nuevos, y en la manera en que la estantería se doblaba por el peso de tantos volúmenes acumulados con el tiempo; también me percaté de la cantidad de fotos que había por todas partes, pruebas silenciosas del paso del tiempo.

_Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, Rose._

Sus palabras se sucedían en mi cabeza como una película sin fin. Miles de recuerdos, de miradas, de sonrisas, de conversaciones… Habíamos compartido tantas cosas juntos que era imposible contarlas. Todavía recordaba el entusiasmo que le embargaba cuando me enseñó el pequeño apartamento en el que pasaría los mejores años de mi vida. Para mí no había pasado el tiempo cuando rememoraba esa primera noche. Hicimos el amor en un colchón tirado en el suelo, en mitad del salón. Fue tan perfecto… Esa noche concebimos a Sammy, estaba segura de ello, a pesar de que se sucedieron muchas más noches en las que nos perdimos en el cuerpo del otro.

_¡Un niño, Rose! ¡Es un niño! Será tan listo como tú y tan guapo como yo. _

Deseé volver a escucharle una vez más. La voz dentro de mi cabeza no podía compararse al sonido claro y siempre optimista de Leo. Mi mente no le hacía justicia.

Notaba el alcohol en mi sistema, era perfectamente consciente de que estaba borracha y deprimida pero, ¿cómo no estarlo? Se lo había llevado, la vida me había arrebatado a la única persona que he amado jamás. De pronto todos mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mi futuro… Todo se había evaporado, desaparecido como la luz al caer el sol. La noche se lo había llevado. Un estúpido accidente de coche había acabado con su vida. ¿Había un final más triste para un mago? Magos y brujas… Somos de lo peor. Siempre presumiendo de nuestra magia, subestimando a los muggles. Pero, a la hora de sobrevivir, ¿quién lo había hecho mejor? ¿quién se había conseguido adaptar y llevar a cabo las mayores proezas? Supongo que la magia depende del lado desde donde la mires.

_Los muggles sí que hacen magia, Rose. _

Reflexionando bajo esa luz mortecina, y presa de los caprichos del alcohol, llegué a la conclusión de que no podía seguir así. Pensaba en mi hijo y en la vida que quería para él. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que me dieron la noticia, cuatro meses desde aquella fatídica noche que pasé en el hospital, esperando a que hubiese un veredicto sobre la vida de mi marido. Cuatro meses eran muy pocos para más de una década de felicidad, pero no me podía permitir tomarme más tiempo. No sería justo.

Durante ese tiempo no había hecho nada con mi vida. Lo había aparcado todo, cayendo miserablemente en la autocompasión y el vino barato. Me pasaba horas mirando el cielo, cobijada bajo la sombra de un enorme manzano del jardín de la Madriguera, ya que mi abuela casi me había obligado a pasarme por allí todos los días. Pero los ahorros se acababan y lo más seguro era que mi humilde puesto de secretaria del jefe de la Oficina de Realojamiento de Elfos Domésticos no diese para pagar el pequeño pero muy bien situado apartamento. Eso si todavía no me habían despedido.

_¿Conseguiste el trabajo? Sabía que tenían que dártelo a ti, Rose. Eres la mejor._

Dentro de poco otras personas ocuparían esas habitaciones y construirían sus vidas en torno a esas paredes. Todo sería distinto y sólo pensar en ello me hacía muchísimo daño. ¿Respetarían esas personas las marcas que había en la pared, indicadores de cuánto había crecido Sam? ¿Seguirían colocando rosas en floreros de cristal? ¿Se acurrucarían en el sofá observando las estrellas? ¿Harían el amor en todas partes? Me reí quedamente ante mi último pensamiento.

_Te amo, Rose. _

Tomé entre mis manos la carta que había llegado esa mañana vía lechuza. Como Leo tenía su trabajo en el Londres muggle y yo no me relacionaba mucho con el resto del personal de la oficina, era muy raro recibir correo por medio de estas aves ya que utilizábamos la red flu para hablar con la familia. Así que la curiosidad me estaba matando desde el momento en que vi el remitente.

Era una carta de Hogwarts.

_Y nos casaremos cuando te gradúes, Rose. Nuestra vida será perfecta, ya lo verás._

Minerva McGonagall se había comunicado conmigo, ofreciéndome un puesto como profesora de Pociones. Siempre se me habían dado bien y tenía el título. Leo me había animado a hacerlo.

_Te encantan las pociones, Rose. Además, sé que lo conseguirás. _

Llevaba pensando en ello todo el día. Realmente no me sentía preparada para dar clase pero mi vida me ahogaba. Todos los días me sentaba en ese mismo sofá y miraba la puerta durante horas, esperando a que Leo entrase en casa con un nuevo ramo de rosas y una sonrisa resplandeciente. En Hogwarts había recuerdos, muchísimos, pero no sería como en esa casa, como en ese trabajo. Sería todo nuevo, diferente y, con un poco de suerte, un poco más fácil.

Pensé en Sam, en lo que era mejor para él. La directora no permitiría que siguiese en esa situación, me tenía aprecio pero no tanto como para dejar que alguien inestable le diese clase a niños. Eso se reflejaría positivamente en mí y, por lo tanto, Sam no se tendría que preocupar de llevar a su madre a la cama cada noche.

Me sentí avergonzada de pensarlo con tanta tranquilidad, como si fuese normal que los niños de once años se encargasen de sus madres. Suspiré y apuré mi copa. Decidí que no volvería a beber. No le hacía bien a nadie.

_Venga, Rose, estás preparada. _

Me dije a mí misma que sí, que estaba preparada para cambiar. Decidí seguir el consejo de Leo aunque su voz sólo estuviese en mi cabeza. Al principio me había preocupado escucharle pero me había acostumbrado a rememorar todo de él, a sentirle cerca de mí continuamente.

Me levanté, controlé un mareo y cogí un pergamino del cajón de la mesa. Escribí una respuesta rápida, aceptando el trabajo. Miré la lechuza del colegio, que se había quedado para que pudiese responder. Era pequeña, parda y muy orgullosa, con la cabeza alta y los ojos vigilantes.

Esbocé una sonrisa, pequeña y no muy feliz, pero la primera sincera en mucho tiempo. Sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y la sensación no me abandonó mientras veía cómo la pequeña lechuza se alejaba antes de convertirse en un punto negro contra la luna blanca.

_Todo es perfecto si estamos juntos, Rose. _


	2. Momentos perdidos y encontrados

**Capítulo Uno**

**"Momentos perdidos y encontrados"**

Sentía algo extraño en mi interior estando ahí de pie, esperando por el tren escarlata. Todo era tan diferente a mis recuerdos que me sentía vulnerable, expuesta y mayor, muy mayor. No había risas, ni graznidos, ni llantos de madres con complejo del nido vacío. No había nada más que un silencio mortal, sólo roto por el constante latido de mi corazón. Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Mis padres conversaban con fingido entusiasmo con mis tíos, mientras mi abuela les escuchaba con una sonrisa, esta vez sí, sincera. Pero para mí todos estaban muy lejos, todos menos Sammy que, por primera vez en años, volvía a dejar que le tomase de la mano en público.

Le miré, percatándome en ese instante de lo nervioso y abatido que estaba. Me sentí horriblemente mal por ello. Le estaba alejando de todo lo que conocía; de Londres, del colegio, de nuestro pequeño y céntrico apartamento, y de todo lo que le quedaba de su padre. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Me había preguntado eso muchas más veces de las que puedo contar y en ninguna ocasión había dado con la respuesta. Al menos no con una que me satisficiera. Porque prefería pensar que no lo sabía antes que convertirme en la peor madre del mundo. Seguramente ya me hubiese ganado el título con creces pero, de nuevo, no quería pensar en ello.

En ese momento, Sammy también me miró. Ver su cara siempre era como un golpe directo a mis entrañas. Era tan parecido… No, era igual que él. Tenía su pelo castaño claro y sus ojos marrones, de apariencia tan mundana y que te sorprendían por su profundidad, por su capacidad de ver tu alma. Y luego estaba su boca, pequeña y de labios finos, que esbozaba la sonrisa más traviesa que el mundo ha visto. Lo único que Sam había heredado de mí eran las pecas y resultaban odiosas para él porque, según sus propias palabras, le daban un aire aniñado que no le gustaba. Yo siempre me reía porque, bueno, es imposible librarte de tu cara de niño cuando tienes once años.

—Mamá, ¿pasa algo? —me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con una preocupación nada propia de él.

Eso me hundió más en la miseria.

—No, cariño, no pasa nada —aseguré, a pesar de sentir que me ahogaba con las palabras.

Aparté la mirada para que no pudiese ver lo devastada que estaba. Él no se merecía todo lo que estaba pasando. No se merecía la visión destrozada de su madre. Yo debería haber sido más fuerte, debería haber sonreído con más entusiasmo y haber fingido con mayor destreza. Porque es lo que las buenas madres hacen aún cuando lo que necesitan es llorar y gritar que la vida es una mierda. Pero yo no, yo siempre fui una decepción en todos los sentidos.

—Rose, hija, ¿tú qué piensas?

No había estado escuchando la conversación así que miré a mi madre de la misma forma que si McGonagall me hubiese sorprendido liándome con un chico en un pasillo oscuro. Era curioso cómo las comparaciones con cosas de adolescentes empezaban a llenar mi cabeza de nuevo, como si la vuelta a Hogwarts hubiese despertado algo en mi interior que me hiciese recordar todas esas cosas.

Ah, sí, me habían preguntado qué opinaba sobre un tema desconocido para mí.

—No sé —dije, no muy brillantemente—. En realidad, no os estaba escuchando, lo siento.

Mi madre resopló. Supe que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho por la forma en que evitó mis ojos desde ese momento. Desde la muerte de Leo me trataba así, como si cualquier cosa pudiera romperme. Antes nuestras peleas eran algo habitual, lo habían sido desde que cumplí los quince y empecé a pensar por mí misma. Casualmente, la fecha coincidía con la del comienzo de mi noviazgo con Leo. Eso explica por qué a mi madre nunca le cayó bien. ¿Qué decepcionó tanto a la tolerante Hermione Granger? Supongo que esperaba que fuera como ella, que fuera una mujer de carácter, con ideales firmes y totalmente independiente de un hombre. No me malinterpretéis, ella quería y quiere a mi padre, pero siempre ha ido un poco por libre. Podría mantenerse por sí misma, podría seguir adelante sin él aunque eso partiese su corazón, era lo suficientemente fuerte para eso. Yo, por el contrario, no.

Tenía un trabajo, es cierto, pero sólo como pequeño aporte a la economía familiar y sólo había empezado con ello porque Leo me animó a hacerlo, igual que con lo del Título en Manipulación y Preparación de Pociones. Pero mi vida siempre había girado en torno a él y, más tarde, a Sammy. No concebía mi vida sin ellos y eso era algo que mi madre no llegaba a entender del todo. No entendía que me dedicase exclusivamente a ellos. No entendía que, después de los quebraderos de cabeza que le di, aparcase mi carrera como escritora para cuidar de mi primer y único hijo. Nunca lo entendió y no creo que lo haga.

—Hablábamos sobre el nuevo candidato a ministro, ese tal Fitchle —me informó mi tío Harry con una sonrisa amable y que marcaba sus arrugas. De pronto le vi increíblemente viejo, como si nunca me hubiera fijado en que los años le habían pasado por encima—. Yo creo que es un buen candidato, teniendo en cuenta el panorama actual. Kingsley no puede seguir, lleva ya demasiados años. Muchos más que cualquier otro ministro.

—Eso debe significar algo, ¿no crees? —intervino mi madre vehementemente. Ella siempre había sido una entusiasta de la política—. Es un buen ministro, el mejor que ha habido.

—Sí, querida, pero…

No seguí prestando atención a la insulsa charla. En realidad no les interesaba mi opinión, sólo querían comprobar que no le daba vueltas a alguna absurda idea, como el suicidio, algo que, no me enorgullece decir, se me había pasado por la cabeza alguna vez; o quizá quería hacerme sentir parte del grupo de adultos, parte de algo.

Entonces diferencié un zumbido extraño en medio del silencio.

—Mamá —me llamó Sam—, ¿escuchas eso?

Así que no eran imaginaciones mías. Bien, por lo menos aún no me había vuelto loca.

El zumbido se convirtió paulatinamente en un claro traqueteo. Comprobé mi reloj, previendo lo que llegaba. Eran las once menos un minuto. Sesenta segundos después, puntual como un caballero inglés, el Expreso de Hogwarts hacía su aparición en el andén. Mi abuela se echó a llorar nada más verlo. No sé qué se les pasaría por la cabeza al resto de las personas que me acompañaban porque no les prestaba atención, y si me había percatado del llanto de mi abuela fue porque lo hizo con el escándalo que la caracterizaba.

Lo único que podía ver era ese tren, de un flamante color escarlata, que llenaba el lugar de niebla blanca y espesa. De pronto me sentí sola y transportada. Ya no estaba ahí junto a mi familia, estaba junto a mi amiga Cassie, charlando animadamente sobre el curso que empezaba y sobre lo bien que le quedaba el corte de pelo al chico más guapo de nuestro curso, Miles Trechevey. Estaba riendo por una ocurrencia de mi compañera cuando algo chocó contra mí. Estaba molesta, irritada y totalmente sonrojada ante la enorme, arrogante y preciosa sonrisa de un chico mayor, que se disculpaba con poca seriedad por el golpe. Estaba cruzándome por primera vez con Leo Wince.

—¿Mamá? —El fuerte apretón de Sam sobre mi mano derecha me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y a punto estuve de echarme a llorar.

¿Por qué no me habían dejado en ese pasado? ¿Por qué tenían que traerme de nuevo al presente, a la realidad en la que ya no existía la sonrisa de Leo Wince? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—Eh, nena, ¿estás bien? —Miré a mi padre a los ojos, esos ojos azules llenos de preocupación, y contesté con la mirada, nada segura de mi voz—. Tranquila —me susurró—. No tienes que hacer esto. Puedes quedarte en casa con nosotros o con tu abuela —se corrigió al ver mi cara—. No tienes que enfrentarte a esto si no estás preparada.

Era tentador. Podría ir a la Madriguera y todo sería muy sencillo. No habría horarios ni una fachada de sonrisas y buena conducta. No tendría que soportar a un montón de adolescentes con hormonas revolucionadas y ganas de demostrar a sus amigos que podían vacilar a sus profesores sin remordimientos. Podría estar tranquila, agazapada y lamiéndome las heridas. Estuve a punto de aceptar, lo habría hecho de no haber sido por Sam, que me dio un cálido y fuerte apretón, instándome a enfrentarme a todo aquello que me daba miedo. Diciéndome sin palabras que él sería valiente por los dos.

Quise llorar pero no lo hice. Le miré, asentí y luego me giré para hablar con mi padre mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, buscando el apoyo y la aceptación que tanto necesitaba.

—Tengo que hacer esto —dije deliberadamente, pronunciando cada sílaba—. Por mí y por Sam.

Mi padre sonrió.

—Está bien, cariño —me abrazó con fuerza, levantándome un poco del suelo, envolviéndome con esos brazos que parecían no tener fin—. Todo estará bien.

Cuando se apartó, mi abuela se lanzó a ocupar su lugar con lágrimas derramándose sin pausa por sus mejillas, mojándome el hombro de la túnica y quitándome la respiración. Mis tíos, Harry y Ginny, que me habían apoyado silenciosamente todos esos meses, también me abrazaron y hasta me dieron un suave beso en la mejilla.

La última fue mi madre.

Nos miramos un segundo de más, calibrando la reacción de la otra al acercarnos. Supe que tenía miedo de que la rechazara tal y como había hecho tantas veces antes. Pero en ese momento necesitaba su apoyo, sus brazos a mi alrededor y su amor de madre. Di un paso adelante y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas buscando consuelo entre su pelo castaño y revuelto, que me daba la bienvenida con su suave olor a limón.

—Te quiero —musitó contra la curva que unía mi cuello con mi hombro—. Siempre lo he hecho, cariño, y estoy orgullosa de ti.

No la creí pero acepté sus palabras. Sabía que me quería, eso sí, pero no podía imaginar ni una sola razón por la que podría estar orgullosa de mí. No había hecho nada de lo que quería, no había seguido adelante tras la muerte de Leo, ni siquiera por Sam. Me había limitado a dejar pasar el tiempo. ¿Estaba orgullosa por mi pobre intento de continuar en Hogwarts como profesora? No, quizá en el futuro si conseguía mantener mi puesto, entonces sí lo estaría, pero en ese momento no tenía razones.

Todos se despidieron de Sam con abrazos, apretones en el hombro e incluso, y para el desagrado del niño, con sonoros besos en las mejillas. Me reí por lo bajo de su mueca asqueada y él me sacó la lengua aunque con un brillo complacido en sus ojos, como si hubiera valido la pena pasar por ese calvario de besos por arrancarme una risa. Suspiré con congoja al llegar a esa conclusión porque no era algo de lo que un niño debiera preocuparse.

—Nos veremos en Navidad —dije llanamente antes de empezar a subir las escaleras que daban al pasillo—. Vamos, Sammy.

Nos acomodamos en el primer compartimento que encontramos pues todos estaban vacíos. Sam lo miraba todo y enredaba con todo. Nada más ponerse en marcha el tren, y tras asegurarse de que sus cosas estaban donde debían estar, no dudó en abandonarme ahí sentada para ir a investigar. Ni me sorprendí ni me preocupé, no hubiese tenido sentido hacerlo.

Aprovechando la soledad, me dediqué a pasear por el tren. Los recuerdos se desbordaban en mi mente sin que yo hiciera nada por retenerlos. Era doloroso pero me hacían sentir cerca de Leo, cerca de lo que una vez fuimos.

Me paré frente a la puerta del compartimento número treinta y ocho. No había nada en él que sugiriese que era distinto a los demás pero para mí ese sitio, pequeño, cuadrado y viejo, encerraba un significado profundo. Ahí me besé por primera vez con Leo. Ahí hicimos nuestro primer viaje a Hogwarts como novios. Ahí intercambiamos nuestro primer regalo de Navidad.

Todo estaba tan fresco en mi memoria que era paralizador.

Recordaba vívidamente su nerviosismo antes de darme un suave y acelerado beso de despedida. Justo había terminado mi quinto año, su sexto, y no nos veríamos hasta que empezase Hogwarts de nuevo. Desde el momento en que se había chocado conmigo, Leo había decidido que quería seguir molestando a esa pequeña pelirroja. Yo no lo sabía, claro, me lo diría un año después.

Sonreí con nostalgia.

Se fue metiendo tan sigilosamente en mi vida que, para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya era algo indispensable para mí. De pronto no podía recordar ni un solo momento sin él. Sin él molestándome, sin él soltando alguna broma, sin él haciéndome sonreír, sin él ayudándome con Transformaciones, una disciplina que siempre se me había dado horriblemente mal, o sin él simplemente estando ahí, robándome el bacon por las mañanas.

—¡Mamá, hay un hombre en el tren!

Me di la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, un poco descolocada por el brusco cambio de escenario. Esto me pasaba a menudo últimamente, unas veces estaba en el pasado y, de pronto, la realidad me golpeaba con fuerza. Sin embargo, las palabras de Sam me preocuparon. ¿Un hombre? Eso era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que nadie se había subido al tren con nosotros. El Expreso hacía un único trayecto: Londres-Hogsmade, Hogsmade-Londres.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Sam? —pregunté finalmente, intrigada ante la agitación del niño.

—Pues eso, un hombre —Me reí, no pude evitarlo, al darme cuenta de que Sam no entendía mi aparente incomprensión ante sus palabras—. Estaba al final del tren, intentando… —Hizo una pausa, no muy seguro de continuar. Supuse que estaría haciendo algo no muy lícito—. Bueno, estaba al final del tren cuando me choqué con un hombre que salía del baño. Me pareció raro porque nadie ha subido con nosotros, por eso he venido.

Lo que Sam no quiso decirme es que el desconocido le había dado un susto de muerte al aparecer de la nada y reprenderle por haber estado intentando abrir la puerta trasera del tren que daba a una pequeña plataforma exterior. De eso me enteraría yo misma minutos después, al descubrir que el hombre misterioso era el maquinista del Expreso.

¿Es una tontería decir que me sentí decepcionada? Bueno, pues así era como me sentía. Durante años se había mantenido la incógnita de cómo se movía el tren o quién lo dirigía ya que nadie había visto nunca al maquinista. Algunos decían que era un fantasma, como Binns, que se había despertado estando muerto y había ido a trabajar como cada día. Una de las muchas leyendas de mi infancia cayó al ver que el maquinista era un hombre totalmente normal, un anciano, de hecho, que llevaba ahí desde los años de paz entre la primera y la segunda guerra contra Voldemort.

—¿Asusté al chaval? —Soltó una carcajada satisfecha tras decir esas palabras y me miró con interés—. Bueno, señora, el caso es que estaba intentando abrir la puerta trasera y tiene no sé qué maleficio que atonta a los que perseveran en sus intenciones.

—¿Un maleficio?

Vaya, la leyenda del maquinista se había hecho pedazos pero quizá podría encontrar otra por el camino.

—Sí, señora —Que un hombre tan mayor me llamara señora me hacía sentir todavía más vieja pero estaba entusiasmada así que lo pasé por alto—. Aunque no es exactamente eso; no creo que exista un término para definirlo —explicó el hombre, con extraño pesar—. Verá, este tren es bastante especial. Hay más líneas de tren mágicos por todo el país, no se engañe, de hecho, las hay por todo el mundo. El caso es que este es especial, encierra una magia única y tiene, por así decirlo, una memoria o conciencia.

¿Qué pensaba yo de todo eso? Pues que el pobre anciano pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí dentro, en el reducido espacio de los mandos del tren, rodeado de las fotos de su familia que lo miraban continuamente con sonrisas eternas y algo desconcertantes. Lo único que podía pensar era que ese anciano pasaba demasiado tiempo solo con su cabeza como única acompañante.

—Oh, señora, sé lo que está pensando. Sí, otros han puesto la misma cara ante mis palabras. No hace tanto tiempo, de hecho —Eso logró llamar mi atención pero no me convencía—. Bueno, no me importa su escepticismo. Lo cierto es que en este tren ocurrió una desgracia y esa puerta, la plataforma que hay tras ella, fue testigo de ella.

Salí de la cabina con una sensación extraña pero la desterré sin miramientos. Sólo era una vieja historia que, en caso de no haber salido directamente de la imaginación de ese hombre, había pasado hacía muchísimo tiempo. Lo más seguro era que hubiesen puesto algún encantamiento sobre la puerta para evitar futuros accidentes.

El resto del viaje pasó sin ningún tipo de contratiempo. Sam se aburrió pronto de dar vueltas por el desierto tren y se sentó frente a mí en el compartimento que habíamos elegido al principio del trayecto. Las horas pasaron entre fuegos artificiales en miniatura marca Sortilegios Weasley (de la que recibí una caja especial durante todos los años que estuve en Hogwarts) y risas compartidas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí en paz conmigo misma, con el mundo y con la vida que me había tocado vivir.


	3. El nuevo hogar

**Capítulo Dos**

**"El nuevo hogar"**

La profesora McGonagall nos estaba esperando en la estación de Hogsmade. Hacía alrededor de diez años que no la veía así que no estaba preparada para lo que me encontré. La mujer parecía haber envejecido muchísimo. Su pelo, que en mis tiempos de estudiante era aún castaño, se había vuelto totalmente blanco y las arrugas de su rostro contaban mil historias. Se acercó a nosotros a paso lento pero seguro, ayudada por un bastón que le daba un aspecto regio. Lo único que no había cambiado en ella eran sus ojos azules, en los que brillaba una fuerza y una vitalidad propia de una joven de veinte años.

McGonagall sonrió, marcando aún más los años que habían pasado.

—Buenas tardes, Rose —Me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre ya que, y a pesar del aprecio, nunca habíamos abandonado los apellidos—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Bien, profesora. Un poco aburrido.

—Ya no tienes que llamarme profesora, Rose. Somos compañeras de trabajo, llámame Minerva —Ambas sabíamos que no lo haría pero aprecié el gesto—. Ah, este debe ser Samuel.

Sam se irguió ante el escrutinio de la directora a sabiendas de que era una mujer que se hacía respetar. Había hablado con él durante el viaje. Era importante que se portara adecuadamente o McGonagall no dudaría en echarnos… o en convertirle en un sapo, todo podía ser.

Le di un codazo a Sam, instándole a responder.

—Mi nombre es Sam, profesora —dijo con un tono de voz mil veces ensayado—. Muchas gracias por dejarme vivir aquí con mi madre antes de que empiece el curso. Es muy amable.

La anciana hizo una mueca curiosa y apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea.

—Me temo que vas a darme tantos quebraderos de cabeza como tu padre —soltó finalmente con un suspiro pesaroso. Controlé una sonrisa aunque estaba bastante sorprendida de que hubiese calado a Sam tan bien y tan pronto—. No hay año en el que me libre de algún revoltoso.

El comentario hizo mella en Sam que parecía debatirse entre el dolor por el recuerdo de su padre y el orgullo porque alguien dijese que se parecía a él. Controlé la mueca que luchaba por formarse en mi rostro y le puse una mano en el hombro a Sam, como mudo apoyo. No me permitía acercarme más. En cuatro meses no se había acercado a mí para demandar un abrazo, una palabra de aliento o cualquier otro tipo de consuelo. Ni siquiera le había visto derramar una lágrima por su padre. Supongo que el dolor de Sam era demasiado grande hasta para eso.

—Sam me ha prometido que no armará jaleo este año —la tranquilicé, deseando que no se percatase de un dato importante.

—¿Este año?

Oh, vaya.

—Sí, bueno, intentaré que no lo haga el año que viene pero no puedo prometer nada —Sonreí con sorna pues sabía perfectamente que Sam no iba a cumplir con su parte del trato, ni ese año ni el siguiente.

McGonagall me miró detenidamente, con una ceja alzada de manera suspicaz. Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro de pura resignación y nos hizo un gesto con la mano libre para que la siguiéramos.

Miré a Sam, que parecía muy entretenido con todo. Hogsmeade se recortaba contra el cielo totalmente oscuro. La noche había llegado hacía un par de horas y el frío se hacía notar. Me arrebujé en la túnica, que no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para protegerme, y le dije a Sam que hiciera lo mismo. No me hizo caso, por supuesto, estaba demasiado entretenido mirando hacia todas partes.

Una única carroza nos estaba esperando no muy lejos de la estación. Nada más ver el vehículo, tuve una sacudida interna que por poco me tira al suelo. Cassie me había obligado a entrar con "ese chico guapo de sexto" en una de las carrozas. Ni qué decir tiene que fue un viaje largo y tenso pues yo estaba bastante enfadada con el idiota arrogante que se sentaba frente a mí. Por supuesto, él se pasó el viaje sonriendo.

—Bueno, creo que pronto te sentirás como en casa, Rose —comenzó la directora mientras se sentaba. Sam y yo la imitamos—. Ha habido algunos cambios en el personal, pero por lo demás todo está como hace once años.

Genial, pensé, más recuerdos esperando por mí.

Sam soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando la carroza comenzó a moverse por sí sola y me miró interrogante. No le iba a decir nada, claro. Si quería enterarse de lo que pasaba iba a tener que lanzarse a una investigación en la biblioteca. Le sonreí con socarronería y continué la conversación con mi antigua profesora.

—Me imagino que después de tantos años muchos quisieron dejar la docencia —dije, pensando en uno de mis profesores favoritos, Horace Slughorn. Debo decir que al principio no me caía nada bien pero, con el tiempo, le cogí cariño. Él me enseñó muchas cosas sobre las pociones—. El profesor Slughorn o el profesor Flitwick, por ejemplo, han pasado por una guerra y siguieron dando clase muchos años después. Es comprensible que quieran disfrutar de la vejez.

—Ya, bueno, yo también he pasado por lo mismo y aquí me tienes. —Vaya, no recordaba que fuese tan quejica. Sonreí para mí misma, imaginando que eran cosas de la edad.

—Sí, profesora, pero es que no puede esperar que todos tengan la misma entereza. De verdad que me sorprende que siga aquí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tuvo que soportar a todos mis primos.

Evité pensar en mi hermano, tal y como hacía desde que cumplí los dieciocho. Hugo, por alguna razón desconocida, había odiado a Leo casi desde el primer día y no estuvo nada contento cuando anunciamos nuestro compromiso, mucho menos cuando supo que estaba embarazada. ¿Me sorprendió su actitud? Sí, muchísimo. Aunque más que sorprendida estaba dolida. Las cosas que nos dijimos jamás deberían ir dirigidas a un hermano.

—Llevas razón —admitió la mujer con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Aunque debo decir que sin ellos o los que estuvieron antes que ellos, me habría aburrido mucho.

Me uní a su suave risa casi sin querer. Creo que era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír. El sonido era limpio, cálido y natural aunque un poco extraño. Me emocioné tontamente al saber que podría ver la otra cara de la moneda. ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado cómo son vuestros profesores fuera de las clases? Bueno, yo sí, y esta era una prueba de que las cosas más interesantes pasaban fuera de las aulas. Una pena que casi todo el personal fuera nuevo.

—Mientras estamos aquí te haré un repaso del personal —dijo. Agradecí que estuviese dispuesta a informarme ya que odiaba enfrentarme a algo carente de toda previsión—. Bien, de tus tiempos de estudiante siguen dando clase Aurora, con Astronomía; Dean, con Transformaciones —Sonrió, mostrando su complacencia con el hombre que la había sustituido. Cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts el profesor Thomas llevaba unos pocos años pero siempre tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo y, por lo general, diría que era buen profesor aunque se le iba la olla con frecuencia. Secuelas de la guerra, supongo—; Neville, con Herbología —Una nueva sonrisa orgullosa que no pude evitar que se me contagiara. Neville era una de las mejores personas que había conocido a lo largo de mi vida y le tenía un enorme cariño—; Sybill, con Adivinación —Controlé una carcajada al ver la mueca de la directora. Estaba claro que seguían sin llevarse bien—; Binns, con Historia de la Magia, por supuesto; Josephus, con Aritmancia —Ah, sí, le recordaba. Nunca había estado en su clase pero se le podía ver merodeando por los pasillos, murmurando cosas inteligibles. Todo un personaje, la verdad—; y Rolanda, con las clases de vuelo.

—Me alegra saber que quedan tantos profesores de mis años de estudiante —dije, más por cortesía que por verdadera alegría—. ¿Y los nuevos?

—Tan impaciente como siempre —McGonagall sonrió antes de continuar con su perorata—. Bien, como profesores tenemos a varias adquisiciones… curiosas —Por primera vez desde que había empezado, le presté total atención a la anciana. Sus palabras me habían intrigado—. Veo que he logrado captar tu atención.

—Ya la tenías —mentí—. Sólo que me intrigan mucho tus palabras. —Decidí que, ya que no iba a llamarla por su nombre, bien podría tutearla.

—Como sustituta de Filius tenemos a Aria Cold, una bruja brillante aunque muy exigente, tanto con sus alumnos como consigo misma —Eso no era malo a mi parecer pero McGonagall no parecía del todo complacida. Supuse que me enteraría más delante del porqué—. En el puesto de Runas Antiguas está Samael Buttle, un profesor aburrido por lo que he escuchado pero bueno, al fin y al cabo. Hace años que ni un solo estudiante suspende el E.X.T.A.S.I.S de Runas —Debo decir que eso era impresionante. Éramos ocho alumnos de las cuatro casas en mi clase de séptimo de Runas y sólo tres conseguimos el aprobado—. En el puesto de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —Compartí el pesar de la directora al escucharla. Hagrid, que siempre había sido un amigo para todo el mundo, murió unos años después de que me casara con Leo, en algún tipo de altercado con los gigantes del norte. En realidad no teníamos su cadáver pero todos le dábamos por muerto después de tantos años—, tenemos a Red.

—¿Red? —pregunté, algo confusa.

—Has oído bien, Rose —confirmó—. No es su verdadero nombre, de eso estoy segura, pero no le ha dicho a nadie cuál es. De lo único por lo que parece interesarse es por las criaturas mágicas —me explicó. Almacené la información para cuando conociese a la tal Red, que prometía ser una persona interesante—. Es una profesora prodigiosa, de hecho, fueron sus alumnos los que le pusieron el nombre. Verás que lo tiene muy ganado.

—Pero, profesora, ¿por qué, si no sabe nada de ella, la contrató en primer lugar?

—Oh, el caso es que sí sé cosas de ella pero están bajo un estricto secretismo —Me lanzó una mirada que interpreté claramente como un aviso para que no me pusiera a investigar. La miré, intentando hablar sin palabras. No me interesaban los problemas ajenos así que no iba a ponerme a indagar sobre el pasado de alguien así como así. Si Minerva McGonagall decía que era de fiar, yo no era nadie para contradecirla—. En Estudios Muggles —continuó la mujer haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado—, tenemos a Charlotte Ferwell aunque es mejor que no te escuche llamándola por su nombre, prefiere que se la llame Charlie —Asentí con la cabeza, instándola a continuar—. Es buena profesora y se hace entender incluso a aquellos que no saben nada del mundo muggle. Es una persona valiosa, hace las comidas bastante alegres.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sonreí al reconocer el tono con el que McGonagall había dicho la última palabra. Estaba claro que esa tal Charlie era una revoltosa.

—En el puesto de Guarda Bosques —Me hizo gracia que ignorara mis palabras—, tenemos a Hope Black que nada tiene que ver con los Black que conocemos o, mejor dicho, que conocí.

Sonreí cortésmente ante el tono de pesar que me era tan familiar. Por lo general, las personas que me rodeaban se entristecían al escuchar ese apellido. Compartía el sentimiento, pero mi tristeza era reflejo de la suya, no algo real pues no había conocido a ningún Black a parte de Andrómeda, con la que no tenía verdadera relación.

—¿Y en Defensa? —inquirí finalmente, tanto por cambiar de tema como por una curiosidad real. Era extraño que lo hubiese dejado para el final, siendo un puesto tan importante.

—Bueno… —McGonagall dudó, avivando todavía más mi curiosidad—. Tras la partida de Caius, el sucesor del profesor Snape —Nadie hacía jamás alusión a los Carrow. Esto era algo que había podido comprobar a lo largo de los años—, contraté a Scorpius Malfoy.

Vaya, eso era inesperado aunque me pareció recordar que había sido una noticia medianamente sonada hacía unos años. Sonreí inevitablemente al darme cuenta de la reticencia de mi profesora. Lo cierto era que Malfoy y yo no habíamos tenido problemas en los siete años que convivimos. De hecho, no creo haber cruzado ni una palabra con él fuera de las clases. Pero la rivalidad familiar estaba ahí y parecía ser algo que levantaba ampollas a la profesora.

—No habrá problemas entre nosotros, profesora —aseguré, con la seguridad que me daba el conocimiento de que Malfoy y yo no teníamos razones para enemistades—. Nunca he tenido ningún tipo de recelo hacia él.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es mejor ser precavidos —dijo, evaluando la verdad de mis palabras—. Bueno, es un excelente profesor aunque en un principio tuve mis dudas por su juventud. Me he desecho de todos esos prejuicios con los años, la verdad. Aria, por ejemplo, sólo tiene veintitrés años y ha demostrado ser muy buena en su área.

—No lo dudo.

Después de eso, la profesora siguió hablando sobre cosas que no me interesaban realmente. Así pues, me dediqué a mirar por la ventana y a intentar que el cuerpo de Sam no se estrellara contra el suelo, por lo precariamente dormido que estaba sobre mi hombro. La postura habría resultado totalmente segura y normal de no ser por los baches que había en el camino, y que parecían haber aumentado en número y tamaño desde que abandoné Hogwarts.

Yo misma bostecé unos segundos antes de que llegásemos a las puertas del colegio. La visión del castillo, enorme, antiguo y majestuoso, me transportó, como llevaba pasándome todo el día, a mis años de estudiante. Era impresionante la manera en que no parecía pasar el tiempo sobre el lugar, cómo mantenía todos los recuerdos a buen recaudo, hasta que su dueño volvía.

De pronto, me sentí en casa.


	4. Lavanda, sol y esperanza

**Capítulo Tres**

**"Lavanda, sol y esperanza"**

McGonagall me hizo una entrevista más bien corta que me pareció más un trámite que otra cosa. Le agradecí enormemente que se centrara en el trabajo y no en temas más personales. No me hizo preguntas incómodas ni me instó a llorar sobre su hombro. Me habría sorprendido y decepcionado a partes iguales de haberlo hecho.

Así pues, tomamos el té y me habló un poco sobre las mejoras que habían hecho en el castillo. Nada demasiado impresionante. Unas remodelaciones en el séptimo piso, la construcción de un nuevo invernadero, nuevo material de clase… Ninguna de esas cosas me atañían así que no les prestaba mucha atención.

McGonagall seguía hablando sobre las mejoras que había hecho Neville en los jardines del colegio cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —invitó la mujer.

Con una sonrisa encantadora y feliz, Poppy Pomfrey se adentró en el despacho perfectamente iluminado a pesar de ser noche cerrada. Sam, sentado en la butaca contigua a la mía, se caía de sueño.

—Oh, Rose, querida —me saludó, plantándome dos sonoros besos en las mejillas—. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo.

—Sí, ha sido mucho. —dije, mirando con sorpresa a la enfermera.

A decir verdad, no había esperado encontrármela todavía en el castillo. ¿Cuántos años podía tener? ¿Cien? Por lo menos eso parecía. Suponía que rondaba los años de la profesora McGonagall, que debía tener unos… ¿cuántos años tenía McGonagall? Sacudí la cabeza. En cualquier caso, la vieja enfermera tenía un aspecto cansado y gris, producto de la cantidad de tiempo que debía pasar entre los muros del castillo aunque aún parecía capaz de sonreír con felicidad sincera. Me pregunté distraídamente si, al final, todos los que pasaban la mayor parte de su vida en Hogwarts terminaban con ese aspecto. No quise planteármelo con mucha seriedad pues mis planes de futuro consistían precisamente en eso.

—No me mires con esa cara, jovencita —me regañó, como si siguiese teniendo quince años—. Estoy vieja pero la sangre sigue corriendo por mis venas —Sus ojos acuosos se movieron de mí a Sam que se había despertado con el alboroto—. ¡Ah, este debe ser el pequeño Samuel! He venido precisamente a por ti, hijo. Vamos, tengo que enseñarte la habitación en las que os quedaréis.

Sam me miró con ojos de corderito degollado hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Me compadecí de mi pequeño aunque interiormente estaba riendo. Recordaba perfectamente a esa mujer, a veces la más cariñosa del mundo y, la mayoría de las veces, la más pesada. Además, Pomfrey ya tenía a mi hijo en su contra por haberle llamado pequeño. De verdad esperaba que esa fase de "soy el hombre de esta casa" terminase pronto.

—Le veo un poco triste —comentó la directora, rellenando nuestras tazas de té mientras fingía indiferencia.

—Ha perdido a su padre hace cuatro meses, profesora, no se puede esperar que esté loco de contento —respondí, más mordazmente de lo que deseaba.

McGonagall pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras y yo me sentí culpable.

—Lo siento mucho, Rose —Los ojos se le aguaron en menos de un segundo, haciéndome sentir incómoda y llamando a aparecer a mis propias lágrimas—. Leo era un buen hombre.

—Lo sé —dije con sequedad—. Es de mi marido de quien estamos hablando.

Parpadeé con rapidez tratando de aclarar mi vista inesperadamente nublada. Esto era precisamente lo que había querido evitar. Tantas personas preguntándome continuamente si estaba bien, comentando lo bueno que había sido Leo, lo triste que era que un hombre tan joven muriese así, de forma tan arbitraria. Un accidente de coche, decían, una pena, una verdadera pena.

—Rose, yo no quería… —McGonagall debió ver algo en mis ojos que le impidió continuar. Me lanzó una mirada de pesar y volvió a su té—. Lo siento —dijo finalmente—. No debí haber sacado el tema, perdóname.

—Está bien, profesora —mentí—. No me esperaba otra cosa. Siento haber sido tan brusca.

La mujer suspiró y miró su reloj para escapar de mi mirada.

—Es tarde, Rose —Volvió a suspirar pero se esforzó por regalarme una sonrisa antes de despedirme sutilmente—. Mañana será un día largo para ti, deberías ir a descansar. Especialmente después de un viaje tan largo.

—Sí, profesora —respondí dócilmente, con ganas de desaparecer—. La verdad es que estoy muy cansada y me gustaría deshacer la maleta antes de irme a la cama.

—Si quieres le puedo decir a algún elfo que…

—No será necesario —No me sentía cómoda con alguien más tocando mis cosas—. No es que tenga algo contra los elfos domésticos, es sólo que prefiero hacerlo yo misma.

—Está bien —dijo, mirándome—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, profesora.

La mujer no dejó de observarme mientras me levantaba. Era curiosa la manera que tenía de mirarme, como si con sólo lanzarme una mirada demasiado intensa fuera a romperme. Aparté la vista de sus ojos azules, profundos e inquisidores, fijándome por primera vez en los cuadros de los antiguos directores. Todos parecían dormir pero sabía por experiencia que no siempre eran honestos. Suspiré y así el pomo de la puerta para salir de una vez de ese lugar.

—Oh, Rose —me llamó la profesora McGonagall cuando ya estaba fuera del despacho—. Tu habitación está en las mazmorras, a dos pasillos a la derecha del aula de Pociones. Confío en que recordarás dónde estaba.

—Desde luego, profesora —dije sinceramente porque lo recordaba—. Muchas gracias.

Salí con rapidez, sin querer que volviera a interrumpir mi huida. No me hacía gracia tener que dormir en las mazmorras, nunca me había gustado la oscuridad que parecía reinar en ese lugar, y corrían muchísimas leyendas sobre espíritus enfadados que deambulaban entre sus muros, fruto de la cruenta batalla de Hogwarts. Tonterías de adolescentes pero no por ello menos inquietante.

Me masajeé el hombro mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación subterránea. Estaba ya en el primer nivel de las mazmorras cuando el frío se volvió mucho más crudo. Escuché un susurro detrás de mí, una voz baja, suave y lenta. Después, una caricia como terciopelo en mi nuca, como una respiración fugaz. Los vellos de todo mi cuerpo se pusieron como escarpias. Noté que había algo en ese pasillo, algo que no era normal.

_Culpable. _

Me giré con el corazón a punto de salirse por mi garganta. El sonido dentro de mi pecho era enorme, tanto que pensé que debía hacerse eco por todo el castillo, llegando hasta el último rincón de Hogwarts. La sangre se colapsó en mis oídos impidiéndome escuchar con facilidad. No había nada en el pasillo, y sin embargo… Había _algo_. Lo sentía en cada poro de mi piel, se delineaba en el vaho de mi respiración.

_Sentenciado. _

Jadeé, completamente aterrada por las palabras susurradas directamente en mi oído. Cerré los ojos, intentando controlar lo que yo pensaba que era mi imaginación súper desarrollada. Era el estrés, nada más. Había empezado a escuchar la voz de Leo desde la noche de su muerte y, ahora, mi locura iba subiendo de nivel con el transcurrir del tiempo.

Simple, fácil.

—¡Eh! —Di el salto de mi vida al escuchar la voz de una mujer llamando mi atención desde el otro lado del pasillo—. Eh, ¿estás bien?

Se acercó a mí a pasos cortos pero rápidos, deteniéndose sólo cuando estuvo a menos de medio metro de mi cuerpo. Dejé que posara su mano sobre mi hombro porque necesitaba algo de calor humano, una persona a la que aferrarme hasta que la horrible sensación que se había alojado en mi estómago se disipara. Merlín, esa había sido la peor experiencia de mi vida.

—Sí, sí —dije, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Los abrí para hablar correctamente a la que en ese momento se había convertido en mi heroína—. Lo siento, he tenido un momento de… —dudé—. Lo siento.

—Parecía que ibas a desmayarte o algo así —Me miró fijamente, seguramente reparando en mi pelo posiblemente enredado, y en mi cara pálida y cubierta de una fina capa de sudor frío—. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Puedo llamar a Poppy en un segundo para que…

—No, por favor, no —pedí. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era tener a Pomfrey revoloteando a mi alrededor como una mamá gallina—. No —repetí con más confianza—. Esto… Soy Rose, Rose Wince.

—Ah, sí, te recuerdo —dijo, desconcertándome—. Yo soy Aria Cold, profesora de Encantamientos. Iba unos cursos por debajo de ti en Hogwarts. Todo el mundo te conocía aunque por aquel entonces eras una Weasley —me explicó, guiñándome un ojo.

—Ya.

Suspiré, pensando en lo difícil que era pasar desapercibida siendo una Weasley.

—¿Ibas a tu habitación? —me preguntó, echando a andar antes de darme la posibilidad de responder o sugerirle que me acompañara.

—Sí, ¿tú?

—También —Esbozó una sonrisa cómplice que me arrancó una por pura inercia—. Duermo a sólo un pasillo de ti, creo. Estaremos en contacto —Rió.

Sacudí la cabeza, muda de asombro. Era raro encontrar a una persona que me tratara con tanta naturalidad nada más haberme conocido. James, mi primo, siempre comentaba que imponía a las personas con mi metro setenta y cinco, mi coleta alta y mi ceño permanentemente fruncido para los desconocidos. Sin embargo, Aria Cold no parecía intimidada en lo más mínimo.

Intenté ser discreta mientras la evaluaba. Pelo negro, tanto que la luz parpadeante de las antorchas le arrancaban reflejos azules; piel pálida, ojos oscuros, de hecho, su color era difícilmente clasificable; mediana estatura y gracia al andar. Tenía unos rasgos aristocráticos y su porte parecía indicar que era más que una simple apariencia o pose. Esa chica era de una familia de clase alta, seguro.

—Sí —dijo de repente—. Soy de una familia que se baña en galeones, ¿quieres preguntar algo?

—Yo…

—Tranquila —Me sonrió felizmente, como si fuese normal soltar cosas como esa—, me suelen mirar así. Mi familia no está contenta con mi trabajo pero siempre me ha gustado ir contra las normas así que no me molesta.

—¡Qué me vas a contar! —Reí quedamente, sorprendiéndome a mí misma. Yo no solía ser tan abierta—. Mi madre casi me mata cuando decidí dedicarme a escribir.

—¿Escribes? —Su pregunta fue un pequeño golpe a mi ego, pero no se lo reproché—. ¿Debería conocer algún título importante?

—No, nunca llegué a nada.

—Oh, eso debe haber sido un placentero "Te lo dije" para tu madre. —bromeó Aria mientras girábamos en una esquina.

—Lo habría sido si me hubiese seguido hablando después de mi precoz matrimonio. —continué. Vaya, esa Aria conseguía sacarme las cosas con pasmosa facilidad.

La mujer silbó apreciativamente.

—Tienes una historia interesante. —comentó.

—No lees Corazón de Bruja, ¿cierto? —pregunté retóricamente—. Fue primera plana en junio del 2025.

Aria rió un poco, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si le restara importancia.

—No me hacía falta. Estaba en Hogwarts por esos tiempos, Wince y tú fuisteis un cotilleo muy jugoso durante meses. No se hablaba de otra cosa.

Hice una mueca a pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado. No me gustaba pensar en que había sido la atracción principal del colegio durante tanto tiempo, aunque en su momento me mentalicé para ello. Nunca había sido ingenua por mucho que mi madre afirmase lo contrario.

—Supongo que era de esperarse —admití, tanto para ella como para mí—. La hija de dos héroes de guerra se casa a los dieciocho con su novio del colegio. Y, ¡bum! —Extendí las manos frente a nosotras, como si estuviese materializando un enorme titular—, nueve meses después da a luz a un niño. La prensa se puso las botas.

—Sí que lo hicieron —Aria esbozó una sonrisa lobuna, casi como si disfrutara con tanto cotilleo. Sentí el infantil impulso de sacarle la lengua—. Fue genial.

—Sí, genial.

Nos reímos, dando por terminada la conversación.

Pensé en Aria Cold como en una posible amiga entre tanto desconocido. Ciertamente, no esperaba sentirme cómoda entre mis antiguos profesores y nunca se me había dado bien hacer nuevos amigos, mucho menos en la situación actual.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Aria se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera de roble, de aspecto resistente y antiguo. Imaginé acertadamente que esa era mi nueva habitación.

—Bueno, aquí te quedas tú —dijo, esbozando una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Hasta mañana!

—Buenas noches. —contesté con algo menos de entusiasmo.

Estaba doblando la esquina cuando me decidí.

—Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Claro —respondió extrañada.

—Antes, ahí arriba, donde nos hemos encontrado —Ve al grano, pensé, sintiéndome totalmente estúpida—. Bueno… ¿has sentido… algo raro?

Frunció el ceño y apartó la vista de forma sospechosa. Sin embargo, sus ojos fueron firmes y sus palabras confiadas mientras me contestaba:

—No, no he notado nada —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Tú sí?

Yo también me tomé un segundo antes de decir nada, sopesando lo que podía contarle. Finalmente suspiré, sintiéndome todavía más estúpida que antes. El estrés, debía ser eso.

—Sí, pero debe ser el cansancio —Me froté los ojos. Los párpados me pesaban y decidí en ese mismo instante que dejaría lo de deshacer las maletas para el día siguiente—. No me hagas mucho caso. Buenas noches.

Me miró un segundo más antes de sonreír con naturalidad.

—Buenas noches, Rose.

Se despidió con la mano y dobló la esquina, perdiéndose entre los innumerables pasillos del colegio. Suspiré con cansancio y entré en la habitación dando un enorme bostezo. En realidad, la estancia contaba con dos habitaciones, un baño, un despacho y una especie de sala común reducida. Miré a mi alrededor con un deseo inesperado de cotillear un poco.

Para mi sorpresa, nada del lugar parecía frío u hostil, más bien al contrario. Los colores eran cálidos, vivos y el fuego de la chimenea le daba un aspecto acogedor a la sala. Esperaba que también hubiera una en las habitaciones pues, a pesar de que calentaba con fuerza, el frío de las mazmorras no se dejaba vencer.

Caminé por la sala común, probando los sillones y mullendo los cojines como a mí me gustaba. La puerta del despacho estaba abierta así que fui a curiosear por ahí. Había un enorme escritorio y unas pequeñas ventanas, como las de un sótano, a ras de la línea del techo por donde se colaba la luz de la luna. Suspiré, pensando que al menos tenía ventanas. Salí, cerrando las puertas francesas detrás de mí. Me detuve frente al escudo de Hogwarts, que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de piedra, intentando decidir por cuál de las tres puertas que me quedaban iba a entrar.

Pensé en Sam, en que debía estar ya acostado, solo. Fui a la de la derecha y la abrí con cuidado por si detrás estaba mi hijo durmiendo. Efectivamente, Sam estaba tirado de cualquier manera en una enorme cama con dosel. Solté una risita baja al ver la forma en que las sábanas se habían enredado alrededor de sus piernas. Su pelo castaño estaba totalmente revuelto y sus babas habían mojado la almohada. Me hubiese encantado quedarme toda la noche ahí, simplemente observándole. Estuve tentada a ir a buscar mi cámara para inmortalizar ese momento, pero Sam me mataría si le despertaba y luego me volvería a matar por echarle una foto en mitad de su sueño.

Mi pequeño, tímido y tonto niño.

Cerré la puerta mucho tiempo después, con cuidado de no despertarle. Sam nunca había tenido un sueño ligero (más bien al revés) pero no quería arriesgarme. Había estado durmiendo poco últimamente y no quería perturbar su sueño cuando por fin conseguía descansar adecuadamente.

Fui hasta la próxima puerta. Ah, el baño. Era pequeño pero nos habíamos arreglado con menos en el apartamento de Londres. Pensé en darme una ducha pero me sentía exhausta. Una cosa más que debía añadir a las cosas que haría al día siguiente. Estaba acostumbrada a levantarme antes para ducharme así que no me importó demasiado.

Finalmente, abrí la última puerta que me quedaba.

Mi habitación era más pequeña que la de Sam (ese traidor demasiado inteligente para su propia seguridad…) pero me gustó inmediatamente. Era circular y tenía unas ventanas parecidas a las del despacho pero completamente sumergidas bajo el agua. Me preocupó durante un segundo, pero decidí que podía vivir con ello. Debía haber un hechizo para que el agua no entrase y debía haber aguantado no sé cuántos cientos de años.

Una enorme cama con dosel, como la de Sam, era la que ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio. También había una chimenea que calentaba la estancia con facilidad. El armario no era muy espacioso pero supe que me iba a sobrar espacio. Un añadido que no me esperaba y del que no me había fijado anteriormente, era de la puerta que conectaba mi habitación con el baño. Genial, pensé.

Me tiré en la cama y aspiré con fuerza el olor fresco de las sábanas. Olían a lavanda y a sol. A esperanza, pensé, a futuro.

Sí, me dije, había hecho la elección correcta. Podíamos construir una nueva vida entorno a Hogwarts, podíamos empezar de nuevo, olvidar todos los momentos amargos. Sammy empezaría su primer curso y se dedicaría a conocer a chicos de su edad, a conocer el mundo mágico más a fondo y a hacer todas las trastadas que pudiera. Él iba a ser feliz aquí y yo me sentiría satisfecha simplemente viéndole feliz, sonriendo de nuevo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, me quedé dormida en un mar de sábanas con olor a lavanda, sol y esperanza.


	5. Conociendo y reconociendo

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**"Conociendo y reconociendo"**

Me desperté muy pronto. Mucho antes de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero en los últimos meses siempre era así. Por lo menos, había dormido sin sueños.

Me desperecé, percatándome en ese instante de que todavía llevaba puesta la túnica del día anterior. Suspiré para después encogerme de hombros. Caminé medio ciega de sueño hacia el baño. Estaba profundamente agradecida de tener mi propia puerta de acceso, me hacía llegar antes. Noté el baño frío, mucho, y solté unas cuantas maldiciones mientras me desvestía. Esperaba que al menos hubiese agua caliente. Solté otro suspiro, esta vez de alivio, al comprobar que sí la había.

El agua consiguió despejarme e inmediatamente mi cerebro se puso en funcionamiento, como si de repente lo hubiese conectado a la red eléctrica. Apoyé las manos contra la pared fría, cerré los ojos e intenté no pensar en nada. No quería que los nervios y los pensamientos caóticos que conllevaban me fastidiasen la mañana. Iba a darme una ducha tranquilamente, disfrutando del agua corriendo por mi cuerpo, y después subiría hasta el Gran Comedor con calma. No me preocuparía de lo que pudiesen pensar, decir o hacer mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo. No, señor.

Genial. No estaba funcionando. Sólo pensar en ello hizo que mi corazón se apretara. No se me daba bien tratar con las personas. Suponía que una vida rodeada mayoritariamente de familia puede hacerle eso a una persona. Mi mejor amigo había sido Albus Potter, mi primo; la persona que me invitó a mi primer baile fue Lorcan Scamander quien, a pesar de no ser estrictamente de mi familia, se había criado conmigo así que como si lo fuese. Ni qué decir tiene que eso nunca llegó a ninguna parte. Mi primer beso había sido Dominique, mi prima, y porque me retaron a ello. Después de ella había llegado Leo, con el que trabé amistad a base de insultos. Sí, muy romántico. En resumidas cuentas, toda mi vida había girado en torno a la familia, y eso es sencillo, fácil, cómodo. Crecí con ellos así que no me sentía tímida o estúpida a su alrededor. Pero la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarme a un montón de personas desconocidas y deseosas por enterarse de los detalles jugosos (me odié sólo por pensar esa palabra) de la muerte de Leo, me aterraba.

Respiré hondo. El agua se había vuelto fría y yo estaba tiritando sin siquiera haberme dado cuenta. Salí con una rapidez inusitada en mí y me vestí con manos torpes y temblorosas. _Puedes hacerlo_, me dije, _tienes veintinueve años, ya no eres una niña_. Puede que no, pero me sentía como una.

Hice un encantamiento sencillo para ver la hora. Las seis y media de la mañana. Con un poco de suerte encontraría el Gran Comedor vacío y podría desayunar en paz. Se decía que los elfos empezaban a servir a la hora en que llegase la primera persona, siempre más tarde de las seis. Bien, yo podía ser esa persona.

Pasé a ver a Sam antes de subir. No quería dejarle solo pero él no se despertaría hasta muchas horas después. Suspiré mientras le veía dormir. Estaba todavía más enredado en las sábanas que unas horas antes, con un pie fuera del colchón y totalmente estirado a lo ancho de la cama en vez de a lo largo. Mi hijo era un caso extraño de persona. Reí bajito y cerré la puerta. Merlín, me hubiese encantado echarle una foto. La podría enmarcar o quizá empapelar mi habitación con ella. No, mejor, empapelaría la sala común. Sacudí la cabeza mientras reía y cerraba la puerta de roble que daba al pasillo.

Todavía sonreía cuando llegué al vestíbulo y, poco después, al Gran Comedor. Había esperado encontrármelo vacío así que me llevé la sorpresa del año al ver que ya había dos personas ahí. Profesores, por supuesto, ya que las clases no empezarían hasta dos semanas después. Cerré los ojos un segundo, tomé una respiración profunda y cuadré los hombros. Ambas personas eran hombres así que ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de que fuese Aria o la profesora McGonagall. Eso habría sido mucho mejor.

Caminé con la sonrisa borrada definitivamente de mi rostro hasta llegar a la larga mesa de madera brillante reservada exclusivamente para los profesores. Los dos hombres seguían comiendo, ajenos a mi llegada. Pensé que debería presentarme porque, cuando se dieran cuenta de que no era ninguna de sus compañeras habituales, pensarían que era una maleducada.

—Esto… —balbuceé—. Soy Rose Wince, la nueva profesora de Pociones.

Uno de ellos me miró de arriba abajo, dio un cabeceo en mi dirección y después siguió comiendo. _Igual no debería haberme molestado_, pensé, _la educación está sobrevalorada_. ¿Me sentó mal? Sí, la verdad. Había hecho el esfuerzo de presentarme y el tío ni siquiera me había mirado dos veces.

—Perdónale —Me giré hacia el otro hombre, reconociéndolo al instante. Habría sido imposible no hacerlo—. Soy Scorpius Malfoy pero, a juzgar por tu expresión, eso ya lo sabes. Venga, viuda, siéntate.

Le miré embobada un segundo, pillada por sorpresa. No me molestaba habérmelo encontrado antes de lo previsto, Malfoy me daba un poco igual, la verdad, pero sus palabras habían sido tan directas que me descolocaron.

¿Me acababa de llamar _viuda_? Ese hombre era un cretino.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —pregunté, para asegurarme de que había oído bien.

—Oh, disculpa —Sonrió, sin parecer arrepentido—. No debí decirlo.

—No, no debiste.

Se le borró la sonrisa cuando me di la vuelta y me senté lo más lejos que pude de él. Será idiota. Nunca había tenido algo en su contra, de verdad, me importaba un bledo de quién fuera hijo y en qué Casa había acabado. Por mí, como si le gustaba coleccionar muñecas rusas, pero esa especie de intento de mote cariñoso había dolido bastante. ¿Cómo una persona podía tener tan poco tacto? Gruñí mientras me servía unas pocas tiras de bacon, pensando en mil formas distintas de matar a un hombre.

—Vamos, lo siento —Di un bote al escuchar la voz de Malfoy a mi derecha, ¿en qué momento se había movido? Arrastró la silla que estaba a mi lado y se sentó de cara al respaldo. Esbozó una sonrisa enorme, de dientes blancos y perfectamente colocados, pero no consiguió ablandarme ni un poquito. Estaba acostumbrada a los pucheros de Sam—. Pensé que no querrías que todo el mundo te tratase como si fueras de cristal. Igual es que me he equivocado contigo. Venga, ¿vas a enfadarte conmigo por esta tontería?

Mastiqué los trozos de huevo que tenía en la boca, tragué y bebí agua deliberadamente lento. Entonces, me giré hacia él y le lancé mi sonrisa más ácida. Una que me caracterizaba desde que cumplí los doce años.

—Mira, Malfoy —comencé—, nunca he tenido nada contra ti, en serio, me eras bastante indiferente hasta hoy. Te explicaré una cosa: lo cierto es que tienes razón, no me gusta que me traten como si me fuera a echar a llorar en cualquier momento o que me estén diciendo continuamente lo bueno que era Leo y lo injusta que es la vida, pero lo que tú has dicho —Le señalé con el tenedor, haciendo que retrocediera ligeramente intimidado. Me gustó eso—, me ha sentado como una patada directa al estómago. Así que perdóname si estoy un poco enfadada, no me gusta que me llamen viuda. No ha pasado suficiente tiempo.

Malfoy hizo una mueca, dando a entender que lo había entendido. De verdad, menudo hombre más extraño.

—¿Sabías que das miedo cuando sonríes así? —Gruñí, volviendo a mi desayuno—. Vale, mira, yo estoy sinceramente arrepentido —dijo, pareciendo sincero—, así que qué tal si empezamos de nuevo.

Le miré de reojo. Era igual que su padre, en eso no se había equivocado mi familia. Conocí al señor Malfoy cuando vino buscando un nuevo elfo doméstico y su hijo era clavado a él con veinte años menos. Pelo rubio platino, piel pálida, porte regio y rasgos afilados. Lo único que los diferenciaba eran los ojos, este Malfoy los tenía de un tono azul claro y profundo. De alguna forma, me recordaban al mar que se podía ver desde la casa de mis tíos, Bill y Fleur. A un mar antes del amanecer, cuando el cielo es gris y azul. Por otra parte, Scorpius parecía menos rígido, a juzgar por su postura relajada y completamente impropia, sentado a horcajadas sobre la silla. Además, la barba de dos días le quitaba algo de el aire serio que tenía su padre. Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando en Scorpius Malfoy como en el gamberro de la familia.

Reí sin querer.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Malfoy puso los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla y se inclinó, mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa desconcertada bailándole en los labios.

—Nada —respondí, sin querer dar más explicaciones.

—Algún día me lo dirás.

—Seguro —aseguré de manera sarcástica. No pensaba decírselo ni en un millón de años.

—Una apuesta es una apuesta.

—¿Y qué nos jugamos? —inquirí, sintiéndome algo ridícula.

—Una respuesta —contestó, dándole un toque de indiferencia a su voz.

—A una pregunta, supongo.

No tenía ni idea de por qué le seguía el juego. Sólo era consciente de que quería ganar.

—Desde luego —dijo, sonriendo ladinamente—. Una pregunta que tendrás que contestar cuando te gane.

Le miré, arqueando una ceja. Se lo tenía muy creído. Bien, ya sabía varias cosas de Scorpius Malfoy: era atractivo y lo sabía, era arrogante y disfrutaba con ello, y comía huevos con bacon como si fuera maná caído del cielo. Era un idiota simpático.

—Eres un idiota —exterioricé.

—Oye, a las personas como yo no nos gusta que nos llamen así —dijo, fingiendo una indignación y una seriedad tan exageradas que me hicieron reír—, ¿no te das cuenta de que puedes herir mis sentimientos?

—Como si tú tuvieras de eso —respondí, antes de darle un trago a mi vaso de zumo de calabaza. Estaba sudando, nerviosa por todo ese intercambio de pullas y bromas. Me sentía rara.

—Eso ha dolido. En fin, te veré en la reunión, supongo —Se levantó sin más preámbulos y colocó la silla.

—Espera —le llamé cuando ya estaba caminando entre las mesas de los alumnos—. ¿De qué reunión hablas?

—¿McGonagall no te lo dijo? —inquirió, pareciendo igual de desconcertado que yo—. Faltan sólo dos semanas para el comienzo de las clases así que la directora se reúne con todos, profesores y demás empleados del colegio, para una charla de ánimo para enfrentarnos a esos monstruos —Vaya, Malfoy sí que sabía animar a una recién llegada—. Hablaste con ella cuando llegaste, ¿no?

Fruncí el ceño, olvidar algo como eso no era propio de la mujer que yo recordaba. Aunque, pensándolo bien, habían pasado once años, era normal que a la profesora McGonagall se le estuvieran olvidando cosas.

—Sí, pero supongo que se le olvidaría.

—Claro, aunque es raro en ella —Se quedó pensativo un segundo antes de regalarme una sonrisa resplandeciente—. Bueno, Rose —No cambié de expresión aunque estaba sorprendida porque me llamara por mi nombre nada más conocerme. Me recordó a Aria—, lo siento pero tengo que irme. McGonagall me ha encargado los horarios este año y estoy hasta arriba de trabajo.

—Pensé que los horarios se establecían poco después de terminar el curso.

—Exacto —Sonrió taimadamente mientras giraba sobre sí mismo—. Por eso no puedo quedarme.

Le vi marchar con una sonrisa y el pelo brillando bajo el sol que ya entraba a raudales por los enormes ventanales del Gran Comedor.

Desayuné con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la paz que me daba la ausencia de todos los profesores. Para mi sorpresa, me sentí cómoda con el silencio algo que me había aterrado desde la muerte de Leo. Hogwarts me estaba haciendo bien. Sólo llevaba un día, en realidad ni eso, y ya estaba mucho más animada. Malfoy había conseguido sacarme más sonrisas que toda mi familia en cuatro meses.

No entendía cómo era posible, ¿cómo podía sentirme mejor con un montón de desconocidos que con mi propia familia? Igual era porque no se interesaban por mí. Nadie había profundizado en el tema, nadie me hacía preguntas o intentaba consolarme. Me sentía capaz de respirar. Tal vez era porque no me habían visto rota, débil, acabada. Porque no habían visto la parte de mí que más me avergonzaba.

La vida es a veces muy extraña.

**oOo**

Me sentía como si estuviera frente a uno de esos pelotones de fusilamiento que aparecían en los viejos libros de historia de mi madre. En serio, la situación era igual de horrible. Estaba de pie con McGonagall a mi lado y el resto del personal frente a mí. Merlín, era como si volviese a tener seis años y la profesora me estuviese presentando a mis compañeros de clase. Uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Y va muy en serio.

—Bueno, tengo entendido que algunos ya conocéis a nuestra nueva compañera —decía McGonagall en ese momento, deteniendo sus ojos en Aria y Malfoy. Cómo se había enterado de nuestro encuentro, pues ni idea—. Rose Wince será la profesora de Pociones durante el próximo curso escolar y, espero, muchos más —La anciana me miró con una sonrisa amable que intenté devolver. Ni qué decir tiene que fue un fracaso—. ¿Quieres decir algo, Rose?

La miré con pánico. Seguramente mi expresión fue lo que despertó varias risitas sofocadas que me hicieron enrojecer. McGonagall amplió su sonrisa, pareciendo esforzarse por no soltar una carcajada. Cuadré los hombros e intenté rescatar mi voz de donde fuera que se hubiera escondido.

—Yo… Sólo quiero decir que… —balbuceé embarazosamente—. Es un placer volver a Hogwarts —Volví a intentarlo con un poco más de seguridad. Sólo tenía que decir cuatro palabras—, sólo espero que mi hijo no dé muchos problemas.

Algunos rieron quedamente y otros sólo sonrieron, pero sentí que había pasado el examen. A un gesto de la profesora McGonagall fui a sentarme a uno de los sillones que abundaban en la sala de profesores, pudiendo al fin respirar. Odiaba hablar en público.

Espera…

¡Mierda, yo _odiaba_ hablar en público! ¿Se suponía que tenía que levantarme un día y dar una clase a no sé cuántos críos? ¿Críos, por cierto, que estarían dispuestos a lanzarse a mi cuello sin dudar? Oh, mierda, mierda. No podía hacer eso, no podía. Yo no podía enseñar nada a nadie.

—… Por todo eso, estoy segura de que…

La profesora McGonagall seguía hablando y hablando, no parecía ir a parar nunca. Por mi parte, sentía que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento. Merlín, iba a hacer el ridículo. Me despedirían el primer día después de haber sufrido la mayor humillación de mi vida.

—… Además, siempre es un placer trabajar con personas…

Empezaba a ver puntitos frente a los ojos pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de mi estado. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que bajar a las mazmorras, hacer la maleta y huir con Sam. Mierda, Sam. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle eso a Sam? Él ya se había ilusionado con un nuevo comienzo, parecía satisfecho de estar en Hogwarts a pesar de haber tenido que alejarse de todo lo conocido. Recordé la noche anterior en la que pensé que las sábanas olían a esperanza. ¿Sería capaz de coger esa esperanza y convertirla en algo real o simplemente huiría de ella? No lo había decidido todavía cuando McGonagall dio un golpe en el suelo con su bastón, dando por terminada la reunión.

Ahora tenía que levantarme, ¿cierto?

Suspiré de alivio al ver que no todos los profesores abandonaban la sala. McGonagall sí lo hizo y también Aria, aunque esta última me despidió con la mano antes de desaparecer. Me sentía capaz de terminarme una botella entera de vino, o mejor, de whisky de fuego. Sí, ese era uno de esos momentos en los que lo mejor es emborracharse y olvidar.

—Eh —me saludó alguien a mi derecha. Levanté la vista y me encontré de lleno con mi antiguo profesor de Transformaciones, Dean Thomas—, te veo pálida, Rose. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí —aseguré, aunque era una absoluta mentira.

—Me acuerdo de la primera vez que escuché un discurso de principio de curso —El profesor Thomas rió suavemente, con esa risa triste que siempre le acompañaba. Según mi padre, había perdido mucha de su alegría en la guerra—. Vomité justo ahí —Señaló una esquina de la sala. Sus palabras, aunque un poco asquerosas, me subieron el ánimo—. Algunos todavía me lo recuerdan.

—Por raro que parezca, me ha hecho sentir mejor, profesor —dije, sonriendo sinceramente.

—Bueno, si necesitas algo más avísame. Siempre es un placer ayudar a una Weasley.

Le regalé una sonrisa y el hombre alzó su vaso, lleno de un líquido ambarino que me moría por probar, y se alejó de mí. Le vi abandonar la sala medio minuto después, tras haber dado buena cuenta del whisky. Suspiré, sabiendo que no era aconsejable que me levantara a llenarme un vaso.

—Es una persona triste —Di un bote cuando me asaltó una voz que no reconocí en un primer momento. Me giré, seguramente con la misma expresión que la de un conejillo asustado—. Me refiero al profesor Thomas.

—Malfoy, pensé que tenías trabajo.

—Ya lo he terminado, a ver qué te parecen los horarios de este año. Espero que no haya problemas como el año pasado, no tenemos mucho tiempo —Lo dijo todo en un tono despreocupado que chocaba con sus palabras. Suspiré, decidiendo que era mejor no malgastar energías intentando entenderle—. Pero, como decía, es un hombre triste.

—Siempre ha sido así —dije, basándome en lo que había escuchado de mis padres y mis tíos, y en lo que yo misma había visto cuando estudiaba—. ¿No recuerdas haberle visto alguna vez sentado al lado del lago, mirando al infinito? Sin duda es una de las visiones más tristes que he presenciado alguna vez.

Malfoy me miró como si estuviese dispuesto a contradecirme pero pareció pensárselo. Me dio una sonrisa pequeña y algo triste, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí —dijo, reafirmando su acuerdo—. Dicen que no le gusta estar dentro del castillo por mucho tiempo, que le recuerda a la batalla. Yo mismo he podido comprobar que es verdad.

Pensé en ello. No le encontraba sentido a volver a un lugar que le hacía tanto daño. ¿Por qué someterse a esa tortura? Seguramente había visto a mucha gente morir entre esos muros, gente buena, personas que habían sido sus amigos. Pero, ¿no era ese también mi caso? Los muros de Hogwarts estaban llenos de recuerdos felices que se habían convertido en mi tormento. Caminar por los mismos pasillos en los que nos cruzábamos tras cada clase, en los que nos besábamos a escondidas; ver los jardines por los que paseamos juntos contra el frío del invierno y el calor del verano; mojarme los pies en el lago donde nos bañábamos cuando llegaban los días cálidos, disfrutando como niños con nuestros amigos; poder subir hasta la Torre de Astronomía y observar las estrellas como hacía con Leo. Esos y miles de recuerdos más inundaban mis pensamientos y, sin embargo, no estaba pensando en escapar. No aún o, por lo menos, no por esa razón.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de librarme de los recuerdos y la tristeza. Debía mantenerme en el presente, en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. En Sam, en mi nuevo trabajo, en el futuro sostenido precariamente por mi fuerza de voluntad. Me aferré a ello e intenté continuar con la conversación. Malfoy me miraba.

—Sí, bueno —Carraspeé—. Supongo que hay muchas cosas en las paredes de este castillo que le hacen daño.

—¿Y por qué querría seguir aquí si es así? —inquirió Malfoy, pareciendo demasiado interesado. Supe en ese momento que habíamos dejado de hablar del profesor Thomas.

—Porque no se puede escapar de los recuerdos ni de los fantasmas de nuestro pasado. No para siempre —respondí, sintiendo que se me humedecían los ojos. Luché por no echarme a llorar frente a mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo. No quería humillarme de esa manera—. A veces, es mejor rodearse de ellos y aprender a seguir.

—Eso es muy triste.

Nos miramos por lo que pudo ser una eternidad. Los ojos azules de Malfoy me inquietaron, parecían capaces de llegar a leer mis pensamientos. Con la escasez de luz me dio la sensación de que eran mucho más oscuros de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Entonces, un rayo de sol le dio de lleno y se volvieron claros, limpios y brillantes.

—Tienes unos ojos muy extraños, ¿lo sabías? —solté, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Mierda, Luna Lovegood debía haberme poseído por un segundo, seguro.

—Vaya, me habían dicho muchas cosas sobre mis ojos pero nunca algo así —Malfoy sonrió arrogantemente. Parecía haberle divertido mi comentario—. En fin, ojos a parte, te hablaré un poco de lo que te vas a encontrar.

—¿De lo que voy a encontrarme? —Apoyé el codo sobre mi rodilla, inclinándome de manera que mi mentón descansase sobre los nudillos—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que voy a darte un par de consejos sobre tus alumnos —se explicó. Alcé una ceja y di unas palmadas sobre el reposabrazos del sillón, invitándole a sentarse a mi lado. Lo hizo y yo apoyé la espalda contra el lado derecho del sillón y subí una pierna para mirarle más cómodamente—. Verás, lo primero que debes preparar es un discurso de presentación, nada de balbuceos o cosas por el estilo.

Estuve a punto de quejarme pero pensé que era justo. Apestaba a la hora de expresarme en voz alta. Seguramente tendría que empezar a preparar mis clases minuto por minuto y esperar que eso fuese suficiente para hacer que algo de conocimiento se incrustase en las mentes de todos esos niños. Ah, e incluso, con algo de suerte, poder sobrevivir a ese año.

—Pensaré en algo.

—Bien, debes hacerlo —Me sentí como si volviese a tener dieciséis años y me estuvieran dando consejos a la hora de elegir una carrera—. Debes cuidarte de los de primero, que vienen con la idea de que van a aprender a hacer poderosos hechizos, pociones en tu caso, desde el primer día; los de segundo son buenos, ya han tenido el golpe de realidad y son mucho menos arrogantes, es entonces cuando llegas a los de tercero y las cosas empiezan a complicarse.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, sonriendo ante su tono fatalista.

—Porque entran en —Hizo una pausa dramática y yo me temí lo peor— ... la adolescencia —Entonces sí reí en serio. Su tono había sido tan trágico y profundo que tuve que hacerlo—. No, ya en serio —Él también rió—. En tercero las cosas aún están calmadas pero ya empiezan a ser revoltosos. Cuarto y sexto son terrenos muy peligrosos, si ni una sola chica se te acerca para pedirte consejo sobre los chicos, dejaré de ser profesor. Lo juro.

—Te tomo la palabra —Nos dimos un apretón de manos para cerrar el trato. Me sorprendí de lo rasposas que eran sus manos ya que me había formado una imagen de él muy distinta. Sus manos parecían haber trabajado y eso no me cuadraba—. ¿Y quinto? ¿Por qué te lo saltas? —pregunté para evitar el brillo divertido en los ojos de Malfoy que, de nuevo, parecía leerme el pensamiento.

—Quinto y séptimo son una maravilla —aseguró el hombre, lanzando un suspiro soñador. Sonreí—. Están tan estresados por los exámenes que no se paran a pensar en nada más. Puede que te estresen un poco, haciendo preguntas y poniéndose histéricos, pero son los alumnos más entregados.

—No me cabe duda. Aún recuerdo mis años de colegio.

—Yo también —Miró hacia la puerta de la sala como si pudiera ver a través de ella, como si más allá estuviesen todos sus recuerdos de esos días. Me pregunté si serían memorias felices—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece si empezamos a discutir los horarios?

—Me parece bien.

Pasamos varias horas discutiendo el horario. ¿Por qué seguía la gente empeñándose en poner a Gryffindor y Slytherin en la misma clase con calderos llenos de pociones potencialmente peligrosas? Anda que no había tenido que asistir a explosiones y erupciones extrañas durante los siete años que cursé la asignatura. Malfoy defendió a su Casa, como era lógico, y yo, más por seguirle el juego que por verdadera competitividad, hice lo mismo. Para cuando decidimos que habíamos tenido suficiente ya era cerca de la hora de comer. Nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor tan absortos en nuestra conversación que no nos percatamos de la sombra que nos vigilaba.


	6. La Selección de Sam

**Capítulo Cinco**

**"La Selección de Sam"**

Me miré en el espejo intentando decidir si mi atuendo era lo suficientemente bueno como para una Selección. Nunca me había fijado especialmente en lo que los profesores se ponían para el primero de septiembre, pero en ese momento me hubiese gustado haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, recordaba las túnicas de colores brillantes que la profesora McGonagall solía utilizar, así como el sombrero negro de pico habitual en actos solemnes.

Suspirando, resolví que no iba a cambiarme otra vez. Con mi sencilla túnica azul tendría que bastar. No creo que la ropa sea un factor demasiado importante en mi vida, la verdad, pero ese día no era sólo mío. Sam iba a ser seleccionado. No quería estropeárselo y convertirme en "la madre rara de Sam". Me preocupaba lo que los demás niños dirían al saber que una de sus profesoras era la madre de su compañero. Sabía que los niños podían llegar a ser muy crueles si se lo proponían.

Tal y como la directora me había aconsejado, estuve en el Gran Comedor media hora antes de que comenzase el banquete. No me crucé con nadie en los pasillos, que disfrutaban de sus últimos momentos de completa paz. Pero sí que me encontré con Scorpius y Aria ya sentados en la mesa de los profesores, guardándome un sitio que quedaba entre ellos.

—¿Nerviosa? —me preguntó Aria a modo de saludo, mientras me sentaba.

—Un poco —admití, pensando en que esa noche mi hijo comenzaba una nueva y decisiva etapa de su vida—. Aunque nada que ver con Sam —continué, sonriendo—. Tendrías que haberle visto, estaba que se subía por las paredes.

—Es normal —intervino Scorpius, que jugueteaba distraídamente con sus cubiertos, haciéndolos levitar ante él, entrechocándolos. Como un crío, vamos—. Es su Selección. ¿Quién no estaba nervioso el día de su Selección?

Aria soltó un suspiro soñador, al parecer recordando viejos tiempos.

—Yo no estaba muy nerviosa hasta que una niña, que luego terminaría siendo una gilipollas tal y como yo había predicho —añadió, como si no hubiese recibido el reconocimiento que se merecía por tal hazaña. Sonreí—, empezó a decir que el Sombreo Seleccionador te hurgaba en el cerebro dolorosamente hasta que encontraba tus más oscuros secretos.

Negué con la cabeza, divertida por su tono. De ese tipo de personas había en todas partes, les gustaba aparentar que sabían más de lo que realmente saben y disfrutaban poniendo nerviosos a los demás.

—Yo estaba nervioso pero porque no sabía dónde iba a acabar. No me veía en Slytherin, la verdad, y a mi padre le hubiese desilusionado —comentó Scorpius, sonriendo con añoranza—. Menos mal que el Sombrero atiende a tus deseos.

Aria le miró como si hubiera dicho la mayor estupidez del mundo, pero yo no estaba sorprendida. Sabía de primera mano que el Sombrero Seleccionador escuchaba a los estudiantes nuevos además de simplemente encasillarlos. Era esa predisposición suya lo que debía haber salvado a muchos niños del repudio familiar, aunque esa era sólo una conjetura mía.

—Eso no es verdad —le contradijo Aria, totalmente convencida—. A mí sólo me habló de mis capacidades y me mandó a Hufflepuff, no me preguntó en ningún momento si quería alguna otra Casa —argumentó, frunciendo el ceño con algo de desconcierto—. Si eso fuera cierto, habría estado en Ravenclaw, como es tradicional en mi familia.

—Tú no pareces sorprendida, Rose —dijo Scorpius, haciendo que la atención de Aria se centrara en mí—. ¿Qué piensas?

Suspiré, para después lanzarle una mirada de pocos amigos a Scorpius. Aria me miraba como si estuviese de acuerdo con los chiflados esos de la conspiración alienígena o algo por el estilo, pero esperaba mi respuesta pacientemente.

—Bueno, sí —respondí finalmente—. Conmigo lo hizo.

—¿Cómo? —demandó la profesora, inclinándose hacia mí.

Scorpius la imitó, interesado.

—Cuando la profesora McGonagall me puso el Sombrero sobre la cabeza —expliqué—, me dijo que tenía cualidades divididas. Hufflepuff o Gryffindor, dijo, pero sin ser del todo de una de ellas. Mi familia es tradicionalmente Gryffindor así que prácticamente supliqué por un puesto ahí. Él me lo concedió —Me encogí de hombros al terminar, convencida de que no era la gran cosa.

—¿Por qué a mí no me dijo nada? —se preguntó Aria, apoyando el mentón en el hueco de su mano.

—Igual es que tú querías ser diferente —sugerí, algo temerosa por la reacción que pudieran provocar mis palabras—. Scorpius y yo queríamos quedar bien con nuestra familia, quizás tu deseo era no hacerlo.

Aria no dijo nada pero, afortunadamente, no parecía enfadada. En cualquier caso, no hubo tiempo para más reflexiones porque los niños comenzaban a entrar en el Gran Comedor. Era increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Los chicos, unos mayores y otros pequeños, comenzaron a sentarse en sus respectivas mesas de forma animada. Los miré como quien mira a una manada de elefantes en estampida. _La madre que me parió_, pensé, no muy refinadamente. ¿Habíamos sido siempre tantos? Había cientos de niños ahí y todos esperaban que yo les enseñara _algo_.

Sin percatarme de la mirada divertida de Scorpius, tomé la copa de vino que hasta el momento no había tocado, y me bebí el contenido de un solo trago. El vino, dulce y refrescante, no me ayudó mucho a calmarme. Necesitaría mucha más cantidad si quería terminar con mi nerviosismo, pero me había prometido a mí misma no volver a emborracharme, y menos la noche antes de que empezaran las clases.

Noté una mano apretándome la pierna de forma consoladora. Miré a Scorpius, que observaba a los niños como si no hubiera pasado nada. No dije nada y bajé los ojos al plato vacío. No estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariño o apoyo a menos que vinieran de mi familia. Me había hecho sentir extraña, incluso incómoda. Desde la muerte de Leo, no dejaba que ningún hombre me tocara.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, las puertas del Gran Comedor volvieron a abrirse. Al frente de los niños iba Charlotte "Charlie" Ferwell, la actual subdirectora. Lo normal habría sido que el puesto lo tuviese alguno de los profesores de mayor antigüedad, como la profesora Sinistra o Neville, pero nadie había querido el puesto. Yo no entendía la razón, pero suponía que tenía que ver con el aumento de trabajo y de las responsabilidades.

No tuve que buscar mucho entre la marea de niños antes de dar con Sam. El pobre estaba asustadísimo, pero se había colocado en la segunda fila, junto a una niña que, si no fuese por su pelo rubio brillante, habría pasado totalmente desapercibida por lo pequeña que era. Esbocé una sonrisa enorme y traté de no llorar al ver a mi pequeño tan crecido. Sí, sí, con once años no se puede decir que sea un hombre, lo sé, pero hace nada yo todavía podía levantarlo sin esfuerzo y cargarlo en mis brazos, mientras él jugaba con mi pelo. Algo se hinchó en mi pecho, un nudo de lágrimas, mitad alegría, mitad tristeza. Deseé que Leo pudiese estar ahí para ver a su hijo caminar hacia su destino. Porque al final, la decisión de ese trozo de tela vieja y ajada era la que nos marcaba profundamente.

Leo no encontraría a las mismas personas en todas las Casas, no haría las mismas amistades ni enemistades en Hufflepuff que en Slytherin, Gryffindor o Ravenclaw. No sería lo mismo, en ningún caso. A mí, personalmente, me daba igual dónde estuviese mientras él fuera feliz.

No presté atención a la canción del Sombrero, en realidad nunca me habían gustado mucho, sino que me concentré en guardar en mi mente cada pequeño gesto de mi niño. Sam se movía nervioso, pasando su peso de un pie al otro, mientras se agarraba el dobladillo de la manga y lo estiraba y retorcía. Miraba al Sombrero Seleccionador con la boca entreabierta y los ojos abiertos como nunca antes. Me reí.

—No parece nada nervioso —me susurró Scorpius con sarcasmo y una sonrisa.

—No te metas con mi niño —respondí, pinchándole con el dedo en un costado.

Scorpius se quejó demasiado alto, llamando la atención de los profesores que nos rodeaban. Aria, de vuelta a la realidad, se rió de nosotros cuando la profesora McGonagall nos lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Estaba intentando aguantarme la risa cuando Charlie dijo:

—Wince, Samuel.

Hubo unos pocos murmullos, seguramente producto del reciente fallecimiento de Leo, que había salido en las portadas de varias revistas del corazón así como en una pequeña reseña de El Profeta. Apreté los dientes, sintiéndome culpable por haber estado riendo y enredando con Scorpius cuando Leo había muerto hacía tan poco. Yo no tenía derecho a divertirme si él no estaba conmigo, ya no había lugar en mi vida para algo parecido a la alegría a menos que viniera de Sam, lo único que me quedaba de mi marido.

Los ojos se me empañaron al ver a mi hijo, que temblaba de miedo y de emoción, subiendo los tres escalones que le separaban del taburete en el que debía sentarse. Me lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como diciendo _"no llores, mamá, todo está bien" _que sólo me hizo llorar más, aunque le correspondí a la sonrisa. Me dio la espalda y Charlie le colocó el sombrero.

Cuanto más duraba el silencio, más nerviosa me ponía. No sabía si había habido otros niños con los que el Sombrero Seleccionador había tardado tanto, básicamente porque no había prestado atención a nada en toda la noche, aparte de Sam. El silencio había prevalecido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero los murmullos empezaban a hacerse notar. Temí por mi hijo. Entonces, el Sombrero gritó:

—¡Hufflepuff!

Me levanté junto a toda la mesa de los tejones, sin importarme las miradas que recibí. Sam me miró, algo aturdido, preguntándome con los ojos si estaba bien. Le sonreí mientras aplaudía con ganas y él pareció suspirar aliviado. Me reí un poco, conmovida por el miedo de Sam a que no le aceptase por estar en Hufflepuff y no en Gryffindor. Me pregunté, distraídamente, si a él también le habían dado a elegir.

Aún lloraba mientras volvía a sentarme. Varios chicos mayores le dieron la bienvenida a Sam, además de que pronto empezó a charlar con otro par de primero. Al verle sonriendo y hablando con más chicos, una burbuja de alivio se deslizó por mi garganta hasta asentarse en mi estómago, tranquilizándome poco a poco. Me sentía mucho mejor ahora que la Selección había pasado.

—Ya está —me susurró Scorpius, poniendo una mano en mi hombro—. Estará bien.

Asentí, pero no le miré. Me seguía sintiendo incómoda teniéndole tan cerca. Entonces, sentí que mi cuerpo se congelaba. Hacía tantísimo frío. Esquirlas de hielo parecían estar clavándose en mi piel y mi corazón. Un presentimiento horrible me estrujó el estómago y me llenó la garganta. Casi no podía respirar.

—¿Rose? Rose, ¿estás…?

Scorpius no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase antes de que todas las velas del Gran Comedor se apagaran al unísono. Un viento helado sopló por toda la sala, esta vez llegando a todos y no sólo a mí. Obligando a mi cuerpo a moverse, me levanté del asiento y busqué a Sam en la oscuridad, pero no podía ver nada. Era como estar bajo un mar negro, todo eran sombras y brillos distantes.

—Tranquilos, estudiantes —exclamó la profesora McGonagall, levantándose en el asiento—. Usen sus varitas.

Imité a mis compañeros y saqué mi varita. El sencillo encantamiento_ lumos_ iluminó mi cara, que debía estar más pálida de lo normal a juzgar por la reacción de Scorpius. Él, aunque pálido, parecía beber de la luz de su varita, consiguiendo un aspecto brillante. Pero no me detuve a pensar en ello más de lo necesario, sino que busqué a Sam. Le había enseñado el encantamiento hacía sólo unos días así que quizás lo estaba utilizando.

—¿Veis a Sam? —pregunté, desesperada.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Aria, intentando hacerse oír por encima de las voces exaltadas de los alumnos—. ¡Está ahí! —señaló con el dedo hacia la parte delantera de la mesa de Hufflepuff y, por fin, pude verle.

Estaba inclinado sobre la mesa y, aunque no podía estar segura a esta distancia, casi podía asegurar que tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento antes de empezar a latir frenéticamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a mi hijo? Estaba a punto de saltar sobre la mesa y correr hacia él cuando las velas se encendieron. Parpadeé varias veces intentando acostumbrarme a la luz y volví a echarle un vistazo a Sam. Parecía bien, un poco asustado, pero entero.

¿Me lo habría imaginado?

No me di cuenta de que seguía de pie hasta que Aria tiró de mi túnica y me lanzó una mirada que decía claramente que me sentara en ese instante. Todavía alerta, hice lo que me ordenaba. McGonagall también me miró, pero sólo fue durante un segundo antes de girarse hacia los estudiantes.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —empezó, sonriendo. Si no hubiese estado tan cerca, no me habría percatado de la tensión en sus hombros—. Parece que alguien ha decidido gastar una broma de bienvenida. Deben saber que este asunto será investigado y el gracioso duramente castigado. Ahora, a cenar.

Los alumnos rieron con nerviosismo, aceptando la explicación de su directora sin darle muchas más vueltas. En la mesa de profesores, sin embargo, la incertidumbre era tangible. Esto no había sido provocado por un alumno...


End file.
